


A Black Halloween

by orphan_account



Series: FiKi at Hogwarts [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moment it took Fili to process that, yes, he and Kili had argued, and yes, Kili had left, the Hufflepuff had already moved through the crowded pub and was out the door.</p><p>“Shit,” Fili breathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Halloween

Fili sighed as he watched Kili fidget in his seat. The Hufflepuff ignored his butterbeer as he glanced around the Three Broomsticks, as if he were expecting the other patrons of the pub to call for him to leave at any moment. Maybe it was a mistake bringing Kili here for their second date. It probably would have been better to skip the trip to Hogsmeade altogether and take advantage of the nearly empty castle instead. Kili was clearly uncomfortable in such a public place.

He couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of anger at the stupid prejudices of the wizarding world that would make someone as wonderful as Kili feel self-conscious, but he quickly pushed it away. There was no use dwelling on it now.

“So are you going to cheer for me in the upcoming Quidditch match?” he asked, choosing a topic he knew Kili wouldn’t feel uneasy talking about. He smirked as Kili snapped his eyes back to look at him, shooting the Hufflepuff a wink.

Kili rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t I always?”

“Yeah, but this one is against your own house, and you didn’t come to the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match last year,” Fili pointed out. “And we didn’t really know each other before then, even if I did have a major crush on you.”

“You did not,” he said, scoffing at the idea, which bothered Fili more than he could say without making Kili even _more_ uncomfortable in the crowded pub. “And I’m pretty sure you know I like you more than I like anyone on the Hufflepuff team.”

“That’s a relief,” he said in an exaggerated tone, deciding to let Kili’s disbelief of his crush go for right now. “After all, Cedric Diggory plays for Hufflepuff. I’d hate to have to get the Weasley twins to send a Bludger to mess up his pretty face for stealing my boyfriend.”

Kili raised an eyebrow, absorbed in their teasing for now and forgetting about the rest of the pub. “Because sending an iron ball at someone’s head is an appropriate response to that situation,” he quipped back. “Besides, pretty sure it’s _you_ who keeps bringing up Diggory.”

“My boyfriend is sleeping in the same dorm room as the bloke half the school drools over. I think I have a reason to bring him up,” Fili commented mildly. “And I think that’s as good a reason to send a Bludger at him as any.”

“Considering Bludgers are usually hit towards people just to keep them from winning a silly game, as good a reason really isn’t a persuasive argument,” he told him.

“It’s not a silly game!” Fili cried in outrage, stunned at the criticism of the game. “It’s _Quidditch_! It’s been around since the early 1000s and is an important part of our traditions! And it’s _fun_!”

“It’s dangerous!” Kili shot back hotly. “People have _died_ playing it!”

It was Fili’s turn to roll his eyes. “People rarely die, and those are freak accidents. People have died in potions accidents and nobody says we shouldn’t brew potions.”

“Nobody intentionally brews potions to blow up in their faces,” he argued back. “People _do_ intentionally collide with each other hundreds of feet in the air or send an iron Bludger at people’s heads just to stop them from winning a game!”

“If you hate it so much, why do you even bother going to the games?” Fili asked in irritation. “No one says you _have_ to watch. If you hate it so much, don’t go to the games.”

Kili pressed his lips together and stood up. “Maybe I won’t,” he snapped before turning on his heels and walking away.

In the moment it took Fili to process that, yes, he and Kili had argued, and yes, Kili had left, the Hufflepuff had already moved through the crowded pub and was out the door.

“Shit,” Fili breathed, jumping up and racing after him. By the time he managed to push his way through the crowd and out the pub, though, Kili was gone.

Had they really argued about _Quidditch_ , of all the ridiculous things in the world? The stupid game wasn’t as important as Kili, and Fili was definitely not prepared to lose the brunet over it. Hell, he’d quit playing in a heartbeat if Kili wanted him to.

He silently cursed the large crowds of students that were out for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. They made it impossible to spot Kili as they milled through the wizarding village and along the path that led to Hogwarts. He walked the path three times back and forth between the village and the castle, staying as far from the Dementors posted at the gates as possible, but it was no use. There was no sign of his boyfriend.

Fili finally made his way to the entrance to Hufflepuff Basement and scowled when none of the Hufflepuffs he came across would let him in. In a fit of desperation, he tried to guess the tapping pattern on the barrels that would grant him access, but was only doused in vinegar for his efforts.

“ _Tergeo_ ,” he growled, pointing his wand at himself and siphoning off as much of the foul smelling liquid as he could. He shot a scowl at a couple of second-year Hufflepuffs who were giggling at his misfortunes.

Fili stomped back to Gryffindor Tower to take a shower, deciding that the only thing to do was to catch Kili before he went into the Halloween Feast that night. It was only an hour away. Maybe by then the Hufflepuff would be ready to forgive him.

Merlin, how could he have been so stupid? He winced to himself as he remembered all that he had said. “Important part of our traditions”? Had he really _said_ that? He sounded like a stupid pureblooded bigot! 

And he had to have pointed out that brewing potions wasn’t safe, didn’t he? Knowing that Kili’s biggest dream was to be a Potions Master. How much of an idiot could he be? He hadn’t even _made_ that connection, instead thinking of his own mother and her job as a Potions Mistress. Kili wouldn’t know that, though, because he hadn’t _told_ him, wanting to save it for a surprise for when they finally met. A stupid idea, really, because Kili didn’t even _like_ surprises.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Maybe Snape was right when he called all Gryffindors brainless dunderheads because Fili certainly like one.

Brilliant job at putting Kili at ease, he berated himself, recalling his original goal in even bringing up Quidditch. Simply smashing.

He made his way to the Great Hall fifteen minutes before the feast, wanting to be sure to catch Kili before he went in. Tauriel, Legolas, and Ori spotted him before going in, and something on his face must have given him away because Tauriel scowled at him.

“You screwed up,” his fellow Gryffindor accused with narrowed eyes as their two Ravenclaw friends looked on in disapproval.

Fili nodded in shame. “I’m going to fix it.”

“You better,” she told him, sweeping into the Great Hall with the others without another word just as a group of Hufflepuffs in their yellow-trimmed robes came near. Fili spied Cedric Diggory and a couple of Kili’s other dormmates, but he couldn’t see his boyfriend in the group.

Diggory caught his eye and approached him. “Kili said he wasn’t feeling well,” he told him with an apologetic shrug. “So if you’re waiting for him, he’s not coming.”

“Did he look okay?” he asked morosely, hoping that “not feeling well” was just an excuse and that he hadn’t _actually_ made Kili feel ill.

“He was a bit shaken up when he first got to the dorm, but that was probably because of having to walk past the Dementors,” Cedric said. “Those things shake me up too.”

Fili winced at that, having not realized that Kili walking back by himself would mean that he had walked past the Dementors alone. The brunet had trembled for a good ten minutes after they had walked by them together that morning, and had only really perked up after Fili had marched them to Honeydukes and fed him some chocolate.

“Thanks, Cedric,” he muttered before slipping into the Great Hall and taking a seat next to Tauriel, who arched a brow at him in askance. He sighed and shook his head. “Kili isn’t coming to the feast.”

She pursed her lips. “What did you fight about?”

“Quidditch,” Fili said in exasperation. “And I know it’s stupid and I know I need to apologize,” he added before she could say anything. “I just have to _see_ him before I can.”

Tauriel looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot she had ever known. “Merlin, Fili, _Quidditch_? Kili hates Quidditch! Why would you bring that up?”

“How am I supposed to know he hates it if he never _said_ he did?” he cried, spearing a piece of chicken angrily. “He comes to most of the games.”

“To watch you or to be with you, not to watch the game,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “And he only hates it when _you’re_ playing because he’s scared you’ll get hurt. Last year, during the Slytherin match when you almost got nailed in the head with a Bludger, he nearly hyperventilated.”

“Oh,” he said dumbly. “I didn’t realize…”

“You didn’t realize that someone who loves you as much as Kili does would worry about you when you played a dangerous sport,” Tauriel said sardonically and shook her head. “ _Boys_. Honestly.”

His heart sank even further because he knew Kili better than Tauriel did. He knew that the brunet intentionally kept people at arms length in order to keep from being hurt, despite _desperately_ craving love and affection.

So Fili could see how Kili might be upset when the one person who promised to love and accept him entirely, the one person he had trusted enough to not push away, completely brushed off his fears.

If he hadn’t felt like an arse before, he definitely did now.

At the end of the feast, Fili considered approaching Cedric and asking him if he would let him in the Hufflepuff dorms to see Kili, but he wasn’t fast enough. By the time he decided he couldn’t wait until tomorrow, the Hufflepuff had already disappeared.

He sighed and began shuffling out with the few students still remaining the Great Hall. It would do him no good to head toward Hufflepuff Basement. Cedric was the only Hufflepuff other than Kili that might let him in, and he was apparently long gone.

Fili made his way slowly towards Gryffindor Tower. He had really mucked things up with Kili. How could he have not even _considered_ that Kili might have been afraid for him? Of _course_ that was why he was so upset. 

And Fili had been completely irrational, taking a valid criticism of a dangerous sport so personally, _knowing_ that it hadn’t been meant as a personal offense. What a stupid thing to fight about.

He frowned as he approached the entrance to the tower. Why was everyone waiting around?

“…nasty temper, he’s got, that Sirius Black,” he heard Peeves the Poltergeist say as he approached the crowd.

Fili’s eyes widened. Sirius Black? _Here_?!?

He jerked his head to look around him, as if expecting the escaped murderer to be leaning casually against a wall or something, ready to curse them all to smithereens. 

Why would he come here? Why come to Hogwarts when it was guarded by Dementors and _Albus freakin’ Dumbledore_?

He barely heard the announcement that told students in the other houses to assemble in their common rooms for a headcount before they were to be escorted to the Great Hall. He rushed forward to find Tauriel in the crowd of Gryffindors. She greeted him with wide eyes as they both fell into step with the rest of their housemates as they were led back to the Great Halls.

Fili didn’t have to ask why they weren’t gathering in their own common room for a headcount. He could see that the portrait that guarded their Tower was slashed to pieces. With its occupant missing, there was no one to open the entrance.

Once they got to the Great Hall, the headmaster waved his wand and the tables disappeared. With another flick of his wand, plumb purple sleeping bags appeared.

Tauriel and Fili wasted no time in staking out a corner for themselves and their friends, lying sideways over five sleeping bags so that they could all be together.

Fili _hoped_ that Kili wasn’t so mad that he wouldn’t join them.

He was worried for nothing, though, because as soon as the Hufflepuffs were brought into the Hall, Kili made a beeline for him and threw himself into Fili’s arms with a distressed cry.

“They said Black had attacked the Gryffindors,” Kili said with a shudder, voice muffled a bit by Fili’s robes. “I was afraid…”

“I’m okay,” Fili assured him, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunet and hugging him close. “He just slashed up our portrait. No one was hurt.”

“But he’s _here_ ,” Kili insisted, looking at Fili with watery eyes. “Why? Why would he come here?”

“That’s a good question,” he said with a sigh. “But we’re safe here. The professors won’t let anything happen to us,” he added, with more confidence than he really felt.

Kili nodded, still looking worried.

They sat there in silence for a few moments longer, content to just hold each other, before Fili cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for earlier. I was stupid. I didn’t know you worried about me so much when I played.”

Kili shook his head. “I shouldn’t worry so much in the first place,” he said in self-deprecation. “It’s just a game, and the professors wouldn’t let anyone get too hurt. I’m sorry for getting so angry.”

“You are allowed to be angry when I’m being an insensitive jerk,” Fili pointed out. “And you’re allowed to be worried. If it bothers you that much, I’ll quit.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kili said quickly. “If you quit, then your whole house will accuse me of going out with you only to sabotage their chances at the Cup. Besides, you’d never make me quit brewing potions just because you’re worried.”

“The difference is that Quidditch isn’t a career path for me, while you want to be a Potions Master,” he argued gently.

Kili stared at him with wide eyes. “I didn’t tell you that.”

He snorted. “You didn’t have to. Anyone who can take all of Snape’s crap and _still_ love potions obviously wants to be a Potions Master.”

The Hufflepuff shrugged, shifting his gaze momentarily to Tauriel, who had been joined by Legolas and Ori. They were very clearly trying to give the two some privacy, positioning themselves between them and the rest of the school.

“It’s not like it’ll happen,” he said sadly.

“Who knows? I’m sure my mum would help in anyway that she could,” Fili told him, trying to cheer him up. “She’s a Potions Mistress.”

Kili gave him a surprised look. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I was gonna!” he said defensively, a smile playing on his lips. He quickly sobered though. “Are we okay? I didn’t mess it all up, did I?”

Kili smiled and shook his head. “No, you didn’t. We’re okay. As long as you don’t quit Quidditch for me.”

Fili laughed and leaned in close. “Deal,” he whispered over Kili’s lips before giving him a soft kiss. “I really did have a crush on you before,” he murmured as they broke apart. “You were so beautiful and smart, and I _hated_ how lonely you looked even though I didn’t want anyone else to get too close to you and steal you away.”

He gave him a disbelieving look. “Really?”

“Really,” Fili insisted, leaning their foreheads together. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I know,” Kili assured him. “It’s just… you didn’t even know me.”

He shrugged. “I knew you well enough. And when I got to know you more, that was when I fell in love with you.”

Kili grinned shyly at him but before either of them could say anything more, Professor McGonagall ordered them all to bed. 

Fili pushed Kili towards the sleeping bag closest to the wall and slid into his own next to it. He wiggled as close to the Hufflepuff as he could and threw an arm around his waist, curling around him protectively.

“We survived our first fight,” he whispered into Kili’s hair as the light of the Great Hall were extinguished.

He could just make out Kili’s smile by the light of the enchanted ceiling. “Yeah, but let’s not have many,” he whispered back. “I didn’t like it.”

“Me neither,” Fili agreed, pressing a final kiss to Kili’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” came the sleepy reply.

Fili stared up at the replicated half-moon on the enchanted ceiling as Kili quickly dozed off next to him. He couldn’t help but worry about Sirius Black being at Hogwarts. 

From what his uncle had told him, he knew Black was a very bad man. He had been the Dark Lord’s right-hand man, after all. Right hand to the man who had wanted to eradicate all muggleborns from their world. 

But why was he sneaking into Hogwarts when there were Dementors around with a Kiss-on-sight order for him? What was so important in Hogwarts that it was worth risking his very _soul_?

He pulled Kili even closer. This was nearly as bad as last year had been, when muggleborns were being attacked inside of the castle itself. He had been so worried about Kili then, making the Hufflepuff promise to not go _anywhere_ alone.

At least last year, if muggleborns traveled with other people, there hadn’t seemed to be a danger. Sirius Black, though, was a maniac. He had killed _thirteen_ people in broad daylight in front of a crowd of Muggles, and then he had _laughed_. Who knew _what_ he would do to any muggleborn that happened to cross his path?

Fili sighed and curled closer to Kili. He really didn’t want to find out.

Fin.


End file.
